1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to devices and apparatuses for limiting and absorbing mechanical vibration, particularly devices utilized in conjunction with archery bows.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exists several different kinds of devices for limiting and absorbing vibration generated by an archery bow during the shooting of an arrow. However, such devices are generally of fixed characteristics. Therefore, if one wants to adjust the amount of vibration which is limited or absorbed, one must own or use several different mechanical vibration limiting and absorbing devices. Such devices can be found in the patents as follows:
3,412,7253,589,3504,132,8254,509,7304,615,3275,219,0516,076,5126,802,307